Cosmic Love: A Torchwood Story
by DamonGurl88
Summary: Sophie Jackson only has the memory of the past three months of her life. When she meets Torchwood and the handsome Jack Harkness, she finally feels like she has a place in the world she was once so lost in. Jack/OC. Review please!
1. Kiss With a Fist

Torchwood Fanfiction: Jack/OC

If someone were to ask me to describe my life in hmmm... let's say 3 words? I would have to pick strange, lonely and dangerous. Strange because I am nineteen and not doing typical nineteen year old things like going to college, partying 24/7 or snogging in the backseat of my car with a sexually driven boyfriend. – which brings us to the lonely part. I have no friends, no family and I lie solely on myself and no one else. It has to be this way because of the fact that I seem to be a magnet for danger everywhere I go.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not surprised about the danger part. I've known for some time that I'm not like anybody else on this planet. For one thing I have this strange ability to tell peoples moods...no, that's not an accurate description...it's more like I can tell what they're like...on the inside. I can see whether they're a good person, evil or a coward in everything they do. The sign that I read is the bright misty field of colour that surrounds a person's body. The colour changes occasionally, more just in shade because sometimes heat of the moment feelings will overcome or change an actual persons being. But I've never seen someone's colour go from like blue to red without them being really angry...maybe blue to dark green at the most. But it always goes back to their regular, normal colour.

You can even go as far as saying that I can read a person's aura. That's what I call it anyways.

Why is this dangerous you might ask? Well I'm not entirely sure why this happens. But strange but dangerous creatures seem to be attracted to me. I've hypothesized that I might just emit some sort of low energy level due to my weirdness.

Why do I have this ability? Well that I'm not entirely sure of. All I know is the last thing I remember was a blinding flash of light and then I was falling. I woke up to a scruffy old face of a homeless man in the middle of an alley. I don't remember anything prior to that but somehow I know my name. Sophie Jackson. This was 3 years ago. I sometimes get the feeling I don't belong here. When I say here –I mean this planet. For the past three years I've been fending for myself on the streets trying to avoid as many people as possible because sometimes the bright auras give me headache's.

So my little mini biography brings me to here and now. Here, being a bench across the street from a pet hospital – PDSA Pet Aid Hospital to be exact. Earlier this morning I had found a little beagle puppy that had a nail caught in its foot. I pulled it out and tried to stop the bleeding but it defiantly needed clean bandages and something to keep it from getting infected. I didn't want to just leave her at the hospital because then they would send her to the pound and I kind of wanted to keep her. So I was trying to come up with a game plan.

Of course I steal things all the time, it's how I survive, but not in something as public as a hospital and not with a little puppy in my arms. I decided to go in through the back if I could. I walked behind the building passing a man with a very murky brown aura.

'_Great!'_ I thought '_A psychopath is all I need!'_ Luckily I passed him without incidence. I found a back door and laid the puppy down behind a trash bin. This building was about seven stories high because the pet hospital wasn't the only thing in it so I was hoping that I would come into a deserted back room. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. It looked like a back storage room for a coffee shop that was on the main floor. I slipped in and shut the door. I made my way to the front and found the staircase. I didn't want to take an elevator...too many close people. I made it to the fourth floor and came out to the main hallway.

'Crap!' I said out loud. There were a fair number of people up here which was A) ruining the whole sneaky thing I had going on and B) way too many auras all at once. I stayed close to the wall as I headed to the vet office. Before I got there though I was stopped by some screaming coming from the main floor. I ran back to the balcony part of the floor and looked down. And there was that stupid creature that's always following me right smack in the middle of the foyer. Well of course people all over started to panic and run out of the building. The monster was growling and throwing furniture all over the place. Then it started to head for the main stairs.

I swore internally and looked around. I needed a place to hide. I was looking around when a male voice came on the PA system with an American accent.

'_Attention customers. Please evacuate the building immediately in an orderly fashion. Thank you.'_

Was he mental? Orderly fashion? People were running and screaming, pushing other people out of their way. I found an empty hall on the 5th floor and I stuffed myself in a storage closet with a very foul smelling mop and bucket. I would just wait this out I told myself and get what I needed when the monster got tired of terrorizing this building. I'm not sure how long I waited...maybe 15 minutes. The screaming died down and I opened the door up a little. The floor look completely deserted. I scrambled out and debated which way to go. When I started toward one direction I stopped dead in my tracks due to some snarling coming from behind me. I gulped and turned around slowly. There at the end of the hall was the monster. If I learned anything from my encounters with these creatures, it was not to start running. It just stood there for a minute, snarling away and smelling the air.

'_Weapon, I need a weapon' _I thought to myself. I looked around and decided to edge my way to the storage closet. The monster definitely noticed I was moving and hunched over a bit –looking like it was getting ready to attack.

"Screw it!" I lunged for the first thing I could find...which of course had to be the mop. I whipped it out and broke it in half with my knee and held up the sharp end.

"Come here monster, monster" I said in a taunting voice. "Come and get a pointy stick through your head" I mumbled. It seemed to be thinking about running at me...which it started to. It stopped have way when I readied the stick. It ran the rest of the distance and I braced myself. I jabbed the stick into what I would guess was its stomach and the force of the impact knocked me back and I fell, still hold the mop. The other end of the mop landed just beside me so the monster was just basically propped up four feet above me swinging its claws at me and growling. Its one claw ripped through my shirt and grazed my stomach. I let out a scream.

"Oi! That bloody hurt, you fucker". _'God this can't be how I die. Why the hell am I here again? Oh, right because I was trying to be nice and help a puppy'._ Just when I thought it was the end for me, I heard a loud click and the monster started to convulse and scream. The convulsing stopped and it fell limp. Some of its drool landed on me.

"Eww, gross." I complained. I tried to push it out of my way with the stick that was still stuck in its stomach, but my sliced stomach protested from the effort. "Ow!" I yelled. "Bloody hell!" The monster suddenly was lifted away and thrown beside me. I looked up propped on my one elbows and clutching my stomach with my other arm. There standing above me was my apparent rescuer. He was about 6 feet in height was a long blue military coat on. He had somewhat shaggy short brown hair and light blue eyes. He walked over to the monster and knelt beside it. He touched the earpiece he was wearing.

"Ianto. The weevil has been dealt with. Unfortunately, it's dead..." I interrupted him.

"Unfortunately? Are you kidding me? The fucking thing tried to kill me!" I lifted my hand off my stomach to show the damage. It was bleeding quite badly and I started to feel really faint. He didn't answer me and just looked at my wound.

"...and tell Owen I'm bringing him a patient" he continued. He turned and looked at me.

"You're either brave or really stupid to try and take on a weevil with a mop" he smiled at me a brilliant smile and knelt beside me. "I'm going to take you back with me and I'll get my doctor to fix you up. I'm Captain Jack Harness by the way. And you are?"

I just sat there gaping at him like an idiot because in that moment –that exact moment in my life, well the three years of it that I remember, I've never been so surprised. There he was, this man, seemingly completely normal, albeit gorgeous, man that, in the all the madness of the monster attacking me I hadn't noticed, had no apparent aura whatsoever.

Blackness took over as I passed out.


	2. Fire In Your New Shoes

Jack's point of view

"Ianto what floor is this thing on?" Jack said into his earphone.

"I believe it is heading up to the fifth floor. Police radio has verified the building has been completely evacuated. They're still trying to understand what's inside." Jack smirked to himself.

"_Good old cops, taking their sweet time to do things"._ Ianto continued with an anxious voice.

"Jack are you sure you don't want Gwen to come up and help you? She's finished with getting people out. We don't even know why it's here."

Jack laughed "No I'm good. It's just one little weevil" _'A weevil that ruined a perfectly good day'_ Jack thought back to an hour ago when he was getting ready to tell the team to take a night off and just go home. Of course an alarm had to go off right then and they had to rush off to deal with the problem. He wanted a night to himself. He was feeling reclusive lately. After the betrayal by Suzy he felt more alone than ever because even a person he trusted the most let him down. Obviously, he still has the rest of the team. But the ordeal made him realize how alone he really was and how anybody could betray you.

Jack made it to the fifth floor and looked around. A few seconds later he heard a girl scream and yell.

"Oi! That bloody hurt, you fucker".

Jack rushed to the hallway where he heard the scream. He stopped and observed the situation. There was the weevil alright. Its back was to him and there seemed to be something sticking out of it. He saw the other half of the object on the floor and determined it was a mop. Then he noticed legs, two human legs kicking at it from below. Jack pulled out the stun gun and walked towards it. When he was about 10 feet away he shot the weevil in the back. It convulsed and went unconscious.

"Eww, gross." He heard the girl below. She struggled a bit and whimpered. "Ow, bloody hell!" Jack took this as a cue to help. He lifted and pushed the weevil to her right side. He looked down at the girl who was looking back at him. She was injured, it looked like the weevil got her in the stomach and it was bleeding quite badly. She also looked like she wasn't going to make it another minute without fainting. He was about to help her but decided to check on the weevil to make sure it was out cold. He crouched beside it and tried to feel a pulse. Nothing. _'I wanted it alive.'_ The stabbing and the shock must have done him in. Jack sighed and spoke to Ianto.

"Ianto. The weevil has been dealt with. Unfortunately, it's dead..." The girl interrupted him.

"Unfortunately? Are you kidding me? The fucking thing tried to kill me!" Jack smiled at her bluntness and turned to face her. Her injury would need to be taken care of. He turned back to the weevil.

"...and tell Owen I'm bringing him a patient" Jack continued. Knowing the weevil was dead he turned to focus on the girl.

"You're either brave or really stupid to try and take on a weevil with a mop" He smiled trying to make her feel comfortable. Jack knelt down to get a closer look at the wound. "I'm going to take you back with me and I'll get my doctor to fix you up. I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way. And you are?" He stopped smiling because of the look this girl was giving him. She just gaped at him, mouth hanging open and everything. He got the impression from her that it was like she'd never seen another person before. He was about to ask her what was wrong when her eyes started to roll back and she collapsed on the floor.

"Well that went well." He mumbled to himself. "Ianto, get a cleanup crew in here. I'm going to take the girl back to the hub." He scooped the girl up and headed downstairs towards the side exit. Gwen was waiting by the car.

"Jack! What happened? Did you get the weevil? What happened to her?" she said noticing the girl.

"The weevil was attacking her when I showed up"

"And she's alive? How in gods name did she manage that?"

"She's pretty skilled with a mop apparently" He joked and laughed at Gwen's confused expression. "I'm taking her back to the hub to get Owen to fix her up, can you drive please?"

"Sure"

On our way back to the hub Jack looked down at the girl that he laid next to her.

'_She's more of a woman than a girl' _he thought to himself. He didn't notice really what she looked like before until now when he was able to take the time. She was probably around five feet ten inches, blonde and had a curvy build. Jack subconsciously liked that she wasn't a stick figure and something stirred inside him. She was very attractive in his opinion. He took his hand and stroked some hair out of her face. Her head turned slightly towards his palm. He smiled at this action and looked up when he realized Gwen had parked. Jack lifted the mystery girl out of the vehicle and they headed towards the entrance to Torchwood disguised by the fishing store.

"I'm just warning you about Owen, he's in a foul mood cuz' you sidelined him today" Gwen warned as we came through the entrance and the sirens went off. Jack sighed.

"Remind me what his good mood looks like?" He retorted. "Owen? I have a patient for you that needs your attention". Owen appeared up the stairs from his medical lab.

"Oh, now you need my help?" He grumbled walking back down the stairs. Jack didn't even bother to answer him and just followed him to his med lab while Gwen went up to talk to Ianto and Tosh. He placed the girl gently on the table.

"I think she passed out from the blood loss" Jack informed. Owen turned around to examine her.

"I'm the doctor here remember?" He snapped. Jack glared at him. "Hmmm she's pretty" Owen noted.

"Oh? Is that supposed to be a diagnosis, _Doctor_?" Jack questioned. He glared at me back and examined the wound. He pulled up the bottom half of her torn shirt to get a better look at the injury.

"The weevil got her pretty good. But it's more just a flesh wound that likes to bleed a lot" he turned around to grab some anaesthesia. "She's going to need stitches so I'll knock her out for good so she won't wake up. I'll have her fixed in no time."

"Thank you Owen, let me know when she wakes up" He turned to go up the stairs.

"What are you going to do with her when she does?" Owen called to him.

"That's a good question" Jack mumbled to himself. "That's a very good question."


	3. All At Once

Sophie's Point of View

I was faintly aware of the hospital smell when I started to wake up. I kept my eyes closed and tried to groggily remember the day's events.

'_Pet hospital...monster...man in an out of date military jacket...'_ I continued to try to piece my memory back together until I was distracted by some voices that I guessed to be in the same room.

"She should wake up anytime calm down Tosh" said an annoyed male voice.

"I'm just saying that the anaesthesia should have worn off by now!" responded a gentle female voice.

"Well I can't magically conjure her awake, so stop pestering me! Don't you have some computer you can ...computerize...or whatever it is you do?"

"Whatever, mock me all you want." She snapped. "Ass hole" she mumbled.

"What was that?" inquired the male voice. Before she could answer another male voice with an American accent joined in.

"Kids, play nice" he joked.

'_Why do I recognize that voice...' _I thought to myself. Suddenly I was aware of a painful headache I had and without thinking a groaned out loud.

"Well I think our patient has finally decided to join the land of the conscious" said the American accent. I opened my eyes. It was very bright which didn't help my head. A face appeared above me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harper. How are you feeling?" I looked at him. Red. That was what I saw. Light red, though. I assessed him as an aggressive being by nature but he was currently not portraying it.

"Headache" was all I said closing my eyes again.

"Yes, well that could be a side effect from the anaesthetic. You want to try and sit up?" I didn't answer. I started to prop myself up with my hands and pushed up, with Dr. Harper helping me. I grimaced suddenly remembering the monster scratching me. I sat up and lifted my shirt to find absolutely nothing there –not even a scar.

"What...?" I whispered to myself.

"I'm a great doctor, what can I say" boasted Dr. Harper. I looked up at him –but then looked past him. Leaning up against the staircase was the man I remembered from the hospital. He wasn't wearing the long coat but had seemed to have removed it to reveal a dark blue dress shirt and grey pants. But once again I was taken aback by the lack of colour around his body.

"You..." I stated, trying to remember his name. He pushed himself off the staircase and moved towards me. He stopped about five feet away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Remember me do you? I know I would be hard to forget." He winked at me and pointed to himself. "Captain Jack Harkness, and I didn't quite catch your name before you passed out"

"I'm Sophie Jackson. Where am I?" I looked around and noticed how high the ceiling was. "Are we underground?"

"Good guess. You are in an underground facility called Torchwood." He smiled at me.

"Let me guess. You deal with creatures like the one in the pet hospital?"

"Right again" He just stared at me, studying me. It started to make me feel uncomfortable so I looked elsewhere. There was a Japanese woman standing behind him.

"This is the brilliant Toshiko Sato, and of course you've met Dr. Owen Harper"

"Also very brilliant" added Owen smirking and crossing his arms.

"Jack" called a voice from upstairs.

"And that would be Ianto" said Jack to me. "Yes Ianto?"

"Gwen says there's a sudden unidentifiable energy reading coming from within Torchwood" Ianto came downstairs followed by a brunette which I would guessed to be Gwen.

"Oh she's awake." Gwen said noticing me. Ianto was carrying a small device and pointing it in my direction.

"Uhh Jack..." he said slowly. "The energy signal is coming from her, if she just woke up that would explain why the signal suddenly appeared. It might be attached to her conscious mind"

"I knew it!" I said under my breath and looking down. Jack looked at me questionably.

"You knew what?"

"Well there had to be a reason that those monsters always end up wherever I am. At first I thought I was just very unlucky, but after it happened so often I realized there must be something about me that they are attracted to."

"Wait are you saying you've run into Weevil's before yesterday?" Toshiko asked in awe.

'_Weevil's...hmmm...that's an odd name'_

I nodded. "For the past three years actually I've evaded them. They don't show up very often...and the last thing I expected was that one would follow me into a public building." As soon as I started thinking about the pet hospital I suddenly recalled the reason I was there in the first place.

"Oh my god! I have to go back!" I jumped off the gurney quickly –too quickly because the room started to spin and I lost my balance. Firm strong arms caught me before a fell and I found myself leaning into Jack's chest and his hands around my waist.

"Whoa." He said. "What's the hurry?" I stood up straight, fully aware of his hands still on my sides.

"The puppy...I mean...yes there's a puppy. That's why...that's the whole reason I was there in the first place. I found this dog and...there was a nail...and I wanted to help it...because I pulled the nail out of its paw..." I just kept rambling.

"Are you always this articulate?" asked Owen. I stopped talking to take a breath, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Look I have to go back. I left an injured puppy outside the building and we need to help it" I explained. Jack just smiled at me. His soft eyes showing humour. He let go of my hips and took my hand.

"Come with me." He said simply. I really didn't have much of a choice as it felt like he wasn't letting go of my hand anytime soon, so I just followed along beside him. He led me upstairs and then up another staircase until we entered a room that had a desk and a very dire looking fern.

"When Gwen was searching the perimeter, she came across this behind a trash can." He pointed down beside the desk. There in a box was the little beagle puppy I had risked my life for. It was rolling around, playing, and seemingly uninjured. "We fixed him up I left him here in my office for the time being." I bent down to pet him.

"Thank you. I was really worried" I stood up to face him. I really didn't know what to say now so I just looked around his office awkwardly. "Soooo...this is your office then?" Of course it was, how stupid was I to ask.

"Sure is." He stated. I was looking at him again. Trying to figure him out. I couldn't see how he was so different. Why I couldn't see his aura. He noticed the stare. "I know I'm good looking but if you stare at me anymore I'm going to start blushing" he joked. Instead, I blushed and turned away. I walked over to the window overlooking the rest of the facility.

'_Should I trust them? Should I tell them about me?' _I internally debated with myself. _'They could help you, help you figure out where you came from.'_ Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours" he came up behind me and I turned to face him. He had to be no farther than a foot away from me, my senses were in overdrive. I should have felt scared. I had no idea what he was about, what he was like –without my ability working on him he was an absolute stranger. But for some reason I felt content, I felt safe with him. His eyes held nothing but concern and kindness. I stared into his eyes and made my decision.

"Maybe you can help me" I said. I turned and headed out of the room, knowing he would follow. I wanted to find the rest of his team, I would have to tell them everything. I prayed to god I wasn't making a mistake.

'_Well'_ I thought to myself._ 'I will find out soon enough' _


	4. Yellow

_Authors Note_

_Hey everybody! So I hope you like the story so far. I know it may have been a little slow, I guess I'm just trying to explain everything so nobody gets confused. It's going to pick up I promise!_

_I realize there are spelling mistakes so pleeeeeease humour me and pretend that it's perfect! Also forgive me if I screw any details up about Torchwood :S I'm going by memory and re-runs._

_Anyways this story is far from over and thanks for sticking to it!_

_Xoxoxoxo DamonGurl88_

Sophie's Point of View

"Ok so you're telling us, that you're some sort of giant mood ring?" This remark came from Owen. I had spent the better part of the last hour standing there trying to explain everything about me and the past three years of my life. Including, how I ended up here and my ability. They were all standing around me listening intently. Toshiko and Ianto to my right, Owen and Gwen to my left and Jack, straight in front of me, those beautiful eyes boring into me. I tried to avoid looking at him because I knew he would distract my train of thought. I looked at Owen.

"Out of everything that I just said, that's the first question that comes out of your mouth?" I asked him.

"I think what Owen is trying to ask, in his oh-so-blunt manner of speaking, is if you read peoples moods." informed Toshiko. She looked at Owen. "But as she's explained, Owen, she actually reads peoples...uhhh...personalities...more than just their moods." She looked back at me to clarify. I nodded.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"What's my ...aura then?" asked Gwen curiously. I examined her.

"Well, you have a blue aura. This means you are caring by nature. And it is dark right now which means you are expressing it somehow...probably through your sympathy towards me. If it were to be a light blue, that would mean the same thing except it's not actually showing to anybody." Ianto was about to speak but I cut him off.

"And just to save us time, Ianto, you are gray which means you have an obedient nature, you like to follow instead of lead." Owen snickered.

"Yah that definitely sounds like Ianto. No mind of his own." I turned to Owen

"You, have a red aura. Aggressive by nature –usually means you're an asshole, and I think my assessment would be correct." Everyone laughed.

"Tosh, you show green. Meaning you are thoughtful and calculating. Pretty much means you're the smart one here." She smiled to herself. I purposefully stopped there, realizing that Jack was left. "There are many auras that I see, and some I am aware of but have never witnessed. Problems present themselves when someone's true aura isn't showing because a prominent emotion can take over and show me something different than their true selves."

"That's a very useful ability." stated Ianto. "Maybe that's where the signal is coming from. I would expect that your brain would have to be processing at a different well...frequency than regular people. And it just so happens that weevils are sensitive to it."

"Lucky me." I said sighing. I noticed all this time Jack was completely silent. "So...uhhh...I kind of realize that I'm really not supposed to know about any of this –what you do and stuff. I'm not stupid. What are you guys going to do to me?"

At this, everyone turned to Jack. He just continued to stare at me. Tosh spoke up.

"You know Jack, she really has nowhere to go...or really anybody to tell for that matter."

"I realize that."

Ianto spoke next. "And she killed a weevil with half a mop."

"I was there" stated Jack. It sounded to me like they were trying to convince a parent to let them keep a puppy. They looked at Owen for help.

"Uhhhh...and, you know, she's also...well...very hot." Everyone just stared at Owen.

"Also very obvious, thank you Owen." said Jack sarcastically. I smiled a little at the agreement from Jack.

"It's all right you know. I've been on my own for this long I don't mind continuing that way. I was just hoping that you could shed some light on where I came from."

"Well that's easy!" exclaimed Tosh. "You remember falling through white light? Well my guess is that you fell through the rift." I digested what she just said.

'_So I'm not from Earth. At least that mystery is solved."_

"Ok well, why don't I have any memory prior to that?"

"Because someone took you memories and sent you through the rift." said Jack suddenly. "And since you came through the rift you are our responsibility and you will stay here because of that fact."

"You're going to give me a place to stay?" I asked shocked. "You barely know me, and I don't know you." I wasn't exactly sure why I was saying this. It was already clear to me that I would blindly follow this man anywhere no matter what –though it was completely ridiculous.

"Well that's how friends start out –as strangers." He smiled at me.

Jack's Point of View

The next couple of weeks proved to be quite interesting. Sophie stayed on base in a room on the basement level. Jack thought it was good she was relatively far from his office. It was easier to resist going to find her there than if she was two rooms down. Besides the fact Sophie was here, business was as usual. Weevil hunting, rift monitoring etc... Of course Sophie would stay at the hub with either Ianto or Tosh and she seemed to understand. He noticed the rest of the team was taking quite a liking to her. She often went to movies with Gwen and dinner with Tosh. She seemed to enjoy teasing Ianto and surprisingly she spent a great deal of time with Owen. She was particularly interested in his field of work and Owen seemed to enjoy having her around him. Jack had noticed how much she appreciated Owen and felt a deep seated jealousy towards him –though he didn't know why he really cared. He knew he shouldn't.

Today had been a quiet day, well in a paranormal activity kind of quiet. Right now it wasn't so quiet because the gang was yelling and laughing as they were playing a basketball game. I watched from the bridge. It was Ianto and Gwen against Owen, Sophie and Tosh. Tosh had the ball.

"Tosh! Tosh! Over here!" Sophie called in an open position. She threw the ball to her and she was right near the basket. Owen came over to her and, as she jumped, he lifted her up by the hips and she put the ball in the net. They high fived each other.

"We win!" Tosh exclaimed.

"You did have an extra player you know" said Ianto.

"Excuses, excuses" teased Owen. "We are just the better team" Jack decided he really wanted to spend some time with Sophie after seeing her with Owen.

"Alright guys, I think there's a rift that needs to be monitored and some coffee that needs brewing" he looked at Ianto. Everyone started to go their separate ways but he called to Sophie.

"Soph, can I see you in my office please." She looked up at him and nodded silently. He walked into his office. What was he going to say now? He didn't really have any idea why he wanted her in his office –he just did. She came in shortly behind him. She looked a little hesitant, probably wondered why she was there.

"So...you seem to be settling in nicely, you like it here?" Jack was just trying to make conversation. She smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I love it here! Who wouldn't?" she exclaimed. He loved the way her face lit up, it made her even more radiant.

"That's good." He didn't know what to say. But he didn't want this girl to leave his office. He wanted to know her, inside and out. He couldn't remember the last time he was so fascinated by someone. Yes, he cared about Ianto but that was more for just sex than anything –he didn't have this sort of feelings for him. Jack started around his desk so he could stand closer to her.

"So, I was wondering...you never mentioned what my aura says about me in all the time you've been here. I was kind of curious what colour mine is?" With that her face turned into an anxious expression, he wondered what he said to make her feel that way. "Is something wrong?"

"No...uhh...it's just I've been trying to figure it out...or ignore it...I'm not sure," she trailed off trying to gather her thoughts. "You don't have one." She simply stated.

"What?" She looked away.

"I dunno...I noticed the first time I saw you. There's nothing, no mist of colour around you, just...you." He stared at her for a minute.

"Do you know why?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, but it's nice actually." She looked back at Jack, her beautiful brown eyes meeting his. "It's a nice break from looking at a mesh of colours all friggin' day. I don't get headaches as much, you're relaxing." She stepped closer to him. She was so close that Jack could reach out and stroke her face –which he really wanted to do. "You're a mystery to me, Jack." He loved the way she said his name.

"Well glad to be of service," He chuckled lightly. They stared at each other for a good minute. It took all of Jack's strength not to just push her up against the wall, rip her clothes off and screw her silly. He would never do that to her though...well not unless she started it. She wanted to be gentle to her and show her compassion. He thought that, even though she couldn't remember, she'd been through some tough things in her life before she fell through the rift –she must have been if she had anything to do with such things as a rift and weevil's.

Sophie broke their gaze. "I should go. Owen was going to let me help due check-ups on some of our frozen guests." The thought of her spending some more time with flared some emotion inside Jack.

"Why don't you spend the day with me? Help me with some things?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't think that that's a good idea..." She started.

"Why? I thought I was relaxing with no aura?"

"Yes, that is true...but that fact alone makes me more attracted to you than I should be," she admitted blushing. Jack's heart soared. She had some feelings for him, he realized he wasn't alone in this.

"...and the problem with is?" I asked smiling.

"Well it's not really good to have feelings for your boss now is it?" She wasn't looking at him directly. She was embarrassed. "So I think I should just go..." She started to turn and something inside him jumped to the surface.

"Wait..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Holding either side of her arms him pressed his mouth to hers –hard. He kissed her passionately, testing with his tongue to get her lips apart. She responded the way he wanted and pushed back into the kiss. She dragged her hands up his shoulders and around the base of his skull and pulled him to her. Jack's senses were in overload, his hands roamed down her body and squeezed her butt lightly trying to get Sophie closer to his body –which he wasn't even sure was possible at this point. HIS body was definitely responding as he felt his hard-on straining against his pants. Sophie apparently did too. She pulled away.

"Wait..." she said breathlessly. She looked conflicted and a little worried.

"Soph..I'm sorry that was too..much" Jack said hoping she was ok.

"No it's fine...I mean...I need..I should just go...get back to work." She rambled not meeting his eyes. She turned quickly and swiftly made her way out of the office. Jack didn't even have time to call her back. _'Stupid'_ he thought to himself. He let his emotions get the best of him.

Jack realized he would have to talk to her and try and fix things. She obviously felt overwhelmed and he should have known better. He would try maybe tomorrow to talk to her. Jack became aware of the strain still against his pants. He sighed and made his way to his 'bed room' to take a VERY cold shower. And against his better judgment,

-wishing every step of the way that Sophie was joining him.


	5. In My Veins

_Authors Note: HEY GUYS! Omg! I'm soooo sorry...it's been like 4 months :S I have no good excuses except writers block and university CRAP. So I hope you've liked it so far, I'll be completely honest...I'm writing on a chapter by chapter basis and have no real idea where I want it to go so feedback is always welcome! Any who I'll try and update sooner!_

_xoxoxoxo DamonGurl88_

Sophie's Point of View

'_What the hell just happened'_ I thought to myself. I was leaning up against a wall trying to process everything. _'You just had a snogging session with a man you barely know and who also pretty much happens to be your boss. That's what just happened!' _I found myself thinking about it. The way his hands felt tracing the curves of my body and the way his mouth tasted –it was enough to make me want to go back up there and continue where we left off. It was me who had ended it though, I had panicked. I remembered thinking how much I liked it but then once I really realized what I was doing, I felt scared. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I really didn't know much about him and the lack of aura worried me, or maybe it was because I didn't know much about myself –or just really couldn't remember anything at all. I was still lost deep in thought when Ianto's voice interrupted me.

"Sophie?" he said softly. "You all right?" I didn't really hear him.

"What?"

"You just look at little...occupied," he stated.

"Oh! No, I'm fine!" I pushed myself off the wall and smiled at him –hiding my conflicted feelings.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked politely holding up a mug. I took it from his hands.

"Thank you very much Ianto."

"So...what did Jack want?" I had a feeling that this particular question was really the whole point of starting the conversation.

"Uhhh...he just wanted to make sure that I liked it here and that I was adjusting well." I didn't fully lie...but I hoped that he didn't press me more on the subject. It looked like Ianto was going to continue.

"You know, I was supposed to help Owen with...uhhh...something. I'll talk to you later Ianto. We will do dinner sometime!" And with that I scampered away. Man! I was always trying to get away from people today. I descended the stairs to Owen's lab. I looked around and couldn't find him.

"Owen?" I called. Nothing. _'Hmmmmmm, where could he be?'_ Just as I was thinking this I heard his loud voice come from upstairs.

"I don't know what you want from me Tosh! You told me to ask you for help with some of the programming when I needed it, and now I do you're bloody pissed at me!" I started back up the stairs. They were yelling at each other at Tosh's work station.

"That's because you told me last minute! You always think I have nothing better to do than drop everything to help you! You could at least give me a heads up." I found them at her desk looking very angry with each other. You could always tell there was sexual tension between these two, I felt like they should just fuck each other and get it over with.

"You're always so emotional Tosh, you need to get laid."

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself seeing the look on Tosh's face. She picked up some heavy looking file folders and started hitting Owen.

"OWEN! You...are...such...a...pig." she yelled each world with each hit.

"OI!" yelled Owen trying to defend himself. I just stood there watching the fun shaking my head.

"You two!" Came Jack's voice from overhead. I didn't look up. "Can you please beat the crap out of each other on your own time?" Tosh huffed and walked away as Owen was straightening his shirt.

"Sorry boss, she's grumpy today."

"Maybe you shouldn't provoke her?" Jack retorted. Owen mumbled something incoherently. He turned and noticed me standing there. I still refused to look up at Jack, I was afraid if I did my face would betray me.

"Where have you been?" asked Owen. Well I sure as hell wasn't going to tell the truth. I caught a glimpse of Jack in my peripherals and he was looking at us.

"Waiting for you to stop annoying people" I deflected. I followed him down into his lab. "You know, you _could _a little nicer to Tosh. You are sometimes really insensitive towards her."

"Yah well she's so hormonal all the time, I can't keep up with her moods." He retorted. I just shook my head. Those two obviously fancied each other –even if they didn't realize it themselves.

"So! What are we starting with? I'm yours to do with as you please." I said. Owen turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh you are, are you?" I regretted immediately what I said.

"Owen, don't be a pig." He just chuckled.

"We are checking vitals on some of the cryogenic patients today. This will go a lot faster now that you're here." I followed him into the chamber and we spent the next four hours cataloguing frozen people. We did it mostly in silence and I had _a lot _of time to ponder my little escapade with Jack. I was recounting, for the hundredth time, my experience when Owen broke me out of my reverie.

"So Soph, I gotta question for you." I turned to him and raised my eyebrows

"I bet I'm not going to like it."

"This whole seeing colours things, I completely noticed you avoid talking about Jacks aura...is there a reason for that?" he asked. I started to panic and probably more because Owen brought up Jack at all.

"Why do you ask, what does it matter?" I answered defensively. Probably a bad idea.

"Whoa, no need to get worked up, it's just a question...it's something bad is it?"

"No. It's...uhhh...oh fuck. I don't see anything. He doesn't have one, and I don't know why." Owen didn't seem all that surprised.

"Well he's always been a mystery, no one knows anything about him really."

"How long have you worked here?" I asked

"Mmmm about four years" I stared at him.

"And you don't know anything about him?"

"Like I said he keeps to himself. But I'd trust the man with my life." I thought that was odd. What Owen told me just added to the mystery that is Jack Harkness. "But enough about Jack." He continued putting his equipment down. "How about you and me get outta here and grab a drink?"

I really didn't feel much like going out. I needed to do some thinking.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to bed and read or something.."

"Aww you're a downer"

"You should ask Tosh" I hinted. "You know, to make up for being such an asshole earlier" He laughed.

"Why would I do that she's really not all that fun to go out with" I scoffed and walked away. "What?" He asked

"You know, I'm tired of you two bickering at each other. You guys are sooo ridiculous to everything. I've only been here for a few weeks and I'm not as oblivious." I started up the stairs.

"What are you going on about?" I turned before I walked down the hall to get to my room.

"Figure it out yourself." I said shortly. I started away from him before he could say anything. God he was dumb sometimes. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I wasn't tired but I headed downstairs towards my room anyways. I was stopped by a banging noise coming from the room with the shooting range. I wandered towards it and peeked in. In that moment I really wished I hadn't because there of course was Jack –using a punching bag, wearing a wife beater and some sweatpants, sweat glistening all over his mouth watering body. I have no idea how long a stood there for –staring, like an idiot, watching his muscles flex every time he punched the bag. I snapped myself out of it and decided to get out of there before he noticed me. I definitely wasn't ready to confront him about what happened in the office. But in the process of moving the door shut it creaked, quite loudly I might add.

"Shit" I mumbled. The punching stopped.

"Sophie?" I looked up and Jack was staring at me, breathing heavily because of his work out.

"Umm...hi" I stepped inside, looked around, looked down, tried to look everywhere but at him. "I heard...I ummm...was curious about the noise..." I was mumbling and I knew it.

"You weren't trying to sleep were you?" He started to walk towards me.

"No, no...I just finished helping Owen with some stuff. I was on my way to bed now actually" _And I want you to come with me..._I mentally shook my head. I should NOT be thinking things like that.

"Right, Owen. I thought you and him might go out for drinks or something..." He seemed to be fishing.

"Well he asked, but I've definitely had enough of Owen for one day." I replied. He laughed and grabbed a towel.

"Owen being his good old charming self again eh?"  
"Oh yah you know it." I crossed my arms and he looked at me again.

"Listen, Sophie..." He started but I interrupted.

"It's ok. Let's not talk about it. We can act like it never happened." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok then. I guess that's fine" he seemed like he didn't like my response. We stood there for a moment in awkward silence. "So I was thinking that maybe you'd want to get out into the field more? Instead of being stuck here all the time." I looked up.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" he smiled.

"You're going to need some training of course. You know, gun control, hand to hand and stuff like that."

"Oh, yah I guess that makes sense. I definitely need some training or I'll probably end up shooting Owen or something...and of course _no one _would want that." I said sarcastically.

"We could start now?" he proposed. _Crap!_ I hadn't really caught on to the fact that Jack would probably train me.

"Oh...but you just had a work out. Maybe now isn't such a great time..." He interrupted me.

"It's fine. Get over here." He motioned me towards the mats. I followed him and he stood in front of me. God he was gorgeous. "Hit me." He said. That took me off guard.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked up.

"Well I want to see what I have to work with. So attack me, try and take me down." I just stared. He had to be kidding. The thought of touching him just made me want to kiss him all over again. Nope. This wasn't going to go well. "Just think of Owen when he's being a jerk." He laughed. "Maybe that will help."

"Alright..." I half heartedly tried to hit him with my right fist. He just grabbed it, pulled me towards him and turned me into his body –making sure to hold my hands together.

"Really? I think you can do better than that." Feeling my body pressed into his made me start to panic. I pushed down with my palms, elbowed him in the stomach, turned and tripped him. He laid on his back propped up on his elbows.

"Well that was unexpected." He said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." I couldn't finish my sentence because he took my legs out from under me and pinned me down to the ground. The weight of him wouldn't let me breathe very well –or it could have just been him being so close.

"Never apologize." He smirked at me. "As you can see it distracts your attention."

"Apparently." This was all I could say. He was staring at me again. I started to get a little worried. I was thinking things, thinking bad and inappropriate things..._but god, he smelt good._ NO! Bad Sophie. I started to squirm around, pushing up trying to get him off me. He suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

" Uhh, I would stop doing that if I were you" he mumbled. I stopped moving and instantly realized why...

"Oh..." I blushed. He pushed off me and sat with his arms resting on his knees. I sat up. Not sure what to say. So he wanted me again, his hard-on made _that_ obvious. He wouldn't be content with forgetting about our make out session.

"I think I should probably go." I stood up.

"Sophie wait." He stood up to. I didn't look up at him. "I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong..."

"And it made things awkward" I added.

"Yah..."

"Why did you? You work with other women, Tosh and Gwen, they're smarter and definitely prettier, and I'm pretty sure you don't go around snogging them do you? OH! And the way you look at me sometimes, you need to stop that, it makes me...uh think things...things I shouldn't be thinking about! And..." He put his hand over my mouth.

"You're rambling" he chuckled putting his hand down. "And to answer your question, first one anyways, I don't know why I did. I just wanted to, I always want to be around you, it's strange and I don't understand it."

"We can't keep doing it." I said. He seemed not to happy with that conclusion.

"I can behave myself. I'll keep training you. I think I hated you spending so much time with Owen." I laughed

"Owen? Aha, I am sooo not interested in him. He and Tosh are meant for each other whether they know it or not and I am definitely not getting in between that." He seemed to be happy about this information.

"So we're fine?"

"Yupp"

"We can just work together, nothing has to happen." He said

"Nope."

"Ok then."

"Great." I stated. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Yah, me too."

I turned and walked away.

"Sweet dreams!" he called.

_Yah _I thought _you're probably going to be in them._


	6. Hurts Like Heaven

_Authors note: Heyo! Soooooo I'm hoping you guys are liking the story so far. I've gotten some positive feedback so that's helpful. It occurred to me that maybe I should sort of explain what all the colours that Sophie can see mean. Just so it might be easier to keep up when she talks about it. So here you go!_

_Blue: Caring, Sympathetic_

_Grey: Obedient, Submissive, Passive_

_Red: Aggressive, Angry_

_Green: Intellectual, Level headed, Calculative_

_Brown: Unstable, Crazy, Psychopathic_

_Yellow: On edge, Paranoid, Cautious_

_Purple: Calm, Unfeeling, Selfish_

_Pink: Energetic, Outgoing_

_White: Complete Balance_

_Also! I'm really sorry about the long hiatuses! There's really no excuse! I just don't want to post anything until It's absolutely perfect! But I am still writing...however slowly. Just bear with me _

_xoxoxoxo DamonGurl88_

"Ok not only was that the biggest waste of time, I also have lost two hours of my life that I will never get back" complained Owen as he, Gwen and I exited a movie theatre.

"Oh come on! That was such an entertaining movie!" defended Gwen. Owen just ignored her.

"And what's worse is those two hours were spent watching half naked men prance around in the rain and glitter in the sunlight like pansies."

"Well it was a Twilight movie" I informed him. "Werewolves can't seem to afford or just don't like to wear shirts." He turned and looked at me.

"And the glittering part?"

"Well that's just something _everyone_ regrets". Owen snickered and stuffed some leftover popcorn into his mouth.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Gwen.

"How about some drinks?" Owen suggested. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything else. I was oddly tired.

"I think I'm just going to head back to the hub" I stated.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Owen wasn't happy.

"Please come with us. It's bad enough Ianto and Tosh bailed on the movies" pleaded Gwen.

"Guys we are lucky enough a weevil didn't bust down the door in the middle of the movie" I was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Let's not push our luck."

"A weevil busting down the door would have saved me from boredom" Owen mumbled. I ignored him.

"Look I know this is stupid but I just don't want to cause any problems with the 'weevil's being attracted to me' thing, especially when I can stay in the hub and not be tracked by them because of the signal dampener."

"We understand –don't we Owen?" Gwen glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all a bunch of downers." I just smiled.

"You two do what you want. I'm heading back. Maybe play some one-on-one with Ianto." I waved and turned to walk the opposite direction. I debated calling a cab but it really wasn't that far of a walk. To be completely honest I really didn't want to go back, not with how weird things are between Jack and I. But if one thing was true it was a lot safer. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll just sneak in and head to my room. I wasn't really up to facing him tonight. When we were in each other's presence for work related issues –that was a lot different, especially with other people around. I would just avoid eye contact at all cost.

I made it back to the hub around 12 at night, and found Ianto bustling about by a computer.

"Shouldn't you be...you know...not here?" I asked. I realized I had no idea of where Ianto actually lived. He turned to face me.

"I was going to go home a couple hours ago but there seems to be something odd happening with certain weather patterns."

"Odd how?" I joined him by the computer.

"Sudden isolated storms...and they seem to happen around the same spots and dissipate as quickly as the start."

"Have you told Jack?"

"Yes, just saw him a little while ago" I was tempted to ask what he was doing now, but the less I mention him, the better. "He says that he'll check it out in the morning."

"And what's he going to do? Stand in the spot and wait for it to suddenly rain on him?"

"Well he did say he had an idea of what was happening" Ianto grabbed is coat .

"And how would he know?" I asked. A voice piped up from behind me.

"Because I've seen this sort of thing before. And believe me, if it's what I think, we are in for a difficult time." It was Jack. I didn't turn right away, I refused to. So I nonchalantly glanced sort of towards his direction.

"So what do you think is causing the storms?" I asked. He moved up closer to the computer –which happened to be _right_ in front of me.

"Larger than usual tears in the rift. They only stay open as long as it takes for something like lightening to strike. Nothing comes through." He was fixated on the screen for some reason and wouldn't look anywhere else. I had the distinct impression he was refusing to look at me.

"Ok...so if nothing comes out...then what's the problem?" I asked.

" Well the last time I saw this it meant that a certain individual was attempting to purposefully end up here. In other words, someone now is going through a great deal of trouble to get to Earth in this place AND time."

He still didn't look at me. He just sort of played around with the keyboard. It started to annoy me a little.

"And you believe the same thing is happening here?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. I eyed him cautiously.

"Do you think it's the same person?" Jack quickly glanced at me and looked away like it was a mistake.

"Nope. Probably not." As soon as he said this he turned away and walked towards his office. "We'll check it out tomorrow morning when the gangs all in" And with that he was gone.

I looked at Ianto and he shrugged.

"Guess he doesn't think it's life or death" stated Ianto. "Anyways, I'm heading out. Try and get some sleep Sophie, you look tired."

"Gee, thanks." He just smiled a little and walked out the door. I turned and looked up towards Jacks office. He was definitely treating me differently. Acting like I was barely there.

I thought about confronting him about it but chickened out. I figured that would make me a hypocrite since I was pretty much doing the same thing. But I felt like I tried to be civilised when we were around each other for work related issues. I just went to my room and lied in bed unable to fall asleep. '_He better not keep this up'_ I thought to myself and with uneasy thoughts, I finally fell asleep an hour later.

JACKS POV

'_Well this plan sucks'_ Jack thought to himself as he lied is he bed. He had thought it would be a lot easier to distant himself from Sophie but unfortunately it was turning out to be quite a feat.

Jack really felt like this was turning into some kind of soap opera. He had been alive for _how long_? And he'd dated _how many people? _He was pretty much the master of getting someone he wanted into bed. But when it came to this woman all of a sudden he didn't know what to do.

Jack felt like if he did what he normally does with woman, that he'd hurt her. He wasn't sure how, but he knew whoever he truly cared about ended getting hurt some way. Jack wanted to shelter her from that. So if distancing her would keep her even the least bit safe, then he would have to do it.

After about an hour of sleeplessly tossing and turning, Jack decided just to call it quits and get up. He wandered to his office and sat himself down on his chair. He hadn't bothered turning on his light so here he was, sitting in the pitch black getting increasingly more and more horny thinking about Sophie. He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking about kissing Sophie the way he had again.

What broke him from his thoughts was a loud crash coming from the main room of the hub. Jack bolted up and headed for the stairs, looking down trying to see what made the noise. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped to listen for more movement.

"Shit, shit, shit, Owen's going to kill me!" came a whisper from Owen's medical room down below. Jack went to the top of the stairs and looked down. There was Sophie in her p.j's trying to clean up what appeared to be a few test tubes she'd knocked over.

"Sophie, you ok." Jack asked. She jumped from being startled and turned to face him.

"Crap, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She turned and started gathering some large broken glass pieces.

"Don't worry I was awake. You really shouldn't be picking up glass with your bare hands. You could cut yourself" Jack warned as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm good." Was all she said.

"What are you doing up?"

"Slept for about an hour and woke up. I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"I see. Let me get a broom. Stop picking that up with your hands." Jack said.

"Seriously I'm good. Go back to bed." She said annoyed.

"And I'm serious. Stop right now."

"They're big pieces. I'm not going to cu -–Ow!" Sophie yelled and the pulled back her hand like she got shocked. "Dammit!" Jack moved over to her.

"I told you!" Jack said impatiently. "Let me see". He reached for her hand. She pulled back.

"There's barely a scratch, it just surprised me." He could tell she was lying. He just looked at her.

"Let me see." Jack said softly. She looked up at him, and like _really _looked at him for the first time in a while. Something inside Jack's stomach tugged. He missed her looking at him like that. She held her hand out. Jack moved her over to the table and she sat on it while he stood in front of her and looked at her hand.

There was a deep cut on her palm, but not deep enough for stitches. "I'm going to have to wrap this." He stated.

"I can do it." She retorted. Jack laughed.

"You're going to wrap your one hand with the other, which also happens to be you're less coordinated? This I gotta see." She smiled a little

"Yah, I guess that wouldn't go too well." Jack grabbed some bandages and started to wrap her hand. Her skin was incredibly soft as he tried to be gentle. They were so silent while he worked that Jack thought Sophie wasn't even breathing at one point. He was really close to her and he could smell her sweet, flowery scent. It was driving him crazy. He would really have loved to just take her then and there, over and over again. He feverishly tried to push those thoughts from his mind.

When he had finished he offered her some pain killers, which she didn't necessarily need but he felt it might help her sleep.

"Thank you." She said as she got down from the table.

"You're welcome." They looked at each other for a few awkward moments. Then Sophie broke the silence.

"When I said that we were good the other day in the gym I meant it." Jack was a little confused with that statement.

"What?"

"Well, we had told each other that we could act normal and just be friends and coworkers. It just seems like you're avoiding me." She looked Jack straight in the eyes and it seemed like she was a little annoyed.

"I'm not." Was all Jack came up with.

"Really? That's the best you can do? You're a terrible liar." She laughed. "You definitely are and frankly we are both adults so it's just unnecessary for us to treat each other this way."

"You want to know the truth? I would like nothing more than to be around you every second. But then that would do a number on any amount of self control I have left. I have to stay away as much as possible, because if I don't, something might happen that we both would regret." Sophie just stared.

"So, you would regret sleeping with me? Is that what you're saying?" she looked offended and Jack couldn't believe that, out of everything he just said, she ran with that.

"What? No. That's not what I –." but Sophie was off on a rampage. "–and how would you know what I would regret? You can't make those assumptions. Just like you can't decide to not talk to me just because you have the hormones of a thirteen year old and apparently no self control."

"You're overreacting a little." Jack stated.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed." She started to turn but Jack reached for her.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to see you hurt. People who get close to me tend to...well let's just say they don't fare too well. And you're so young. You have a lot of life to live."

"You have no right to make decisions for me."

"I'm just trying to help you. You just don't see it."

"I can decide what's best for me and make decisions for myself." She suddenly started to smirk. "For instance if I wanted to do this..." Out of nowhere she grabbed the back of Jack's head and kissed him so passionately he forgot where he was. It lasted about 3 seconds before Jack jerked her away.

"Stop." Jack stated. He held her there staring into her eyes. It was wrong. He shouldn't let what was going on between them have any fuel. But just as quickly as he realized that it was wrong he switched right back into forgetting all those reasons why he shouldn't and any control he might have had evaporated. With one hand behind her head and one on her back he pulled her into him.


End file.
